1. Field of the Invention
The invention described herein is a ventilation system for use with a mining machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Extensible line curtains, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,969, have been known for years. These systems are designed to be used with a mining machine to provide a proper air flow to the machine operator and working face as the machine advances into the coal or ore. Federal regulations for coal mining require that the line curtain be maintained to within 10 feet from the greatest depth of penetration of the coal mine working face. When the extensible line curtain is on a rolling mechanism attached to either the mine floor or roof the possibility for a malfunction is sufficiently great that as a practical matter these types of movable line curtains are not employed. As a result the depth of cut into the coal face can never be greater than the 10 foot distance established by regulation. It would be very desireable for improved productivity to increase the depth of cut beyond 10 feet but at the same time comply with the 10foot regulation relating to the distance required between the line curtain and depth of penetration into the coal.
Our approach to increase this depth of penetration has first been to attach an air control panel or sideboard with a vertical air control screen to the side of the mining machine so that it may move towards the mine face with the machine. Provision has also been made to move the screen vertically to conform to various irregularities in the mine floor to roof distance. To insure that fresh air reaches the machine, a conventional fixed line curtain is attached to the mine on the same side of the movable panel and water or air jet sprays are mounted on the machine. None of the known prior art employs the combined machine mounted movable panel and air flow control as set forth by our invention.